warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:The Book of Dark Seer
Let ye of wicked countenance and darkest dreams gaze upon the works of the Mighty and know your time is short. Only through accepting the words of the Creator will we reach the paradise where beer does flow and men chunder. The Book of Wiki Genesis hen naught existed but formless electrons and mixed signals, the Creator gazed upon the void, and thus he said, "Let us create a paradise of Wiki workers, where all editors are equal and free." And thus did the Wiki come to existence. Now the Wiki existed, but the Creator was a forgetful bastard, so he put it down and lost it. It would be many months before he, with the help of the High Angel Blade Bane found it again and began to shape it. For in those days, the early wiki was a lump of chaos, existing as it pleased, and to that great formless chaos the Creator brought Law and Stability. Now the Wiki was emblazoned with the earliest rules. It was the Kingdom without the Subject. But Subjects fled here soon enough. Some sought refuge from the brutal mockery of fellow humans, others desired free lands to create and shape. But all came. For protection and watching over us all, the Creator brought forth High Angel Blade Bane, and the Angels Vegas Adict, Run4urLife!, and KuHB1aM. They watched over us all, and there we grew fat with the virtues of man and the flowing milk and honey. But it was not to last. The Creator, in his benevolent omnipotence, realised that the subjects desired a democracy, one ruled over by elected officials, and that while his Angels were doing a beautiful job, the mortals were flawed and imperfect, able to be led astray. Two men, Cattle Truck and Necrus as they were known as, called upon all to cease their worship of His Benevolence. They insisted upon burning the effigies of the Dark Seer, the Creator, and man grew corrupt. One day, the omnibenevolent Creator left. It was a sad, and tragic day. In their place, the most virtuous of the users were asked to stand guard against the darkness of the Arch Neckritic and Cattle Truck, he who had called himself the New Creator and spoke through his lying mouthpiece. But the Holy Administrators were men, and as men they were corrupt and bickering. Through the later history they divided amongst themselves and even launched a Cold War that threatened the foundations of the Wikia, threatening to plunge it back into the formless chaos from which Law sprung. The Book of Lither And so, with the vanishing of the Creator, Lither awoke one day to find nothing. Where once he had been in direct contact with the Creator himself and his High Angel Blade Bane, there was nothing. No soothing, comforting voice of wisdom upon his ear, and no mighty Lord God King Regent Supreme of the Warhammer 40k Fanon Wiki reigning over all his Creation. An emergency council was called among the most senior users remaining to discuss the new Time of Darkness, and where the humble Editor would lead himself to. There they gathered on the highest mountain of the Wiki, a mountain so high it was reputed to touch the Creator's Paradise. "I take no sides," Cal_XD spoke, "For nobody will ask what we need, only what we want." "We must elect our new leaders," cried Lither with the voice of a thousand, "Only democracy will prove that the Leader is favoured by the Creator and fit to rule over us." "Favoured by the Creator?" Total sneered, "Where is your Creator? Where is his hand? Surely we cannot see him any longer. Maybe he didn't ever really exist at all. What we need is a strong leadership. Freedom brings chaos and chaos will plunge ourselves back to the formless void from whence we came." But as they were discussing the fate of the wiki, a dark shadow slunk from the corners. Supahbadmarine. The Arch-Traitor, the Fallen Clairvoyant of the Dark Seer, with his eager minion the Arch Nekritic on a leash. Once the highest of the Creator's Creations and the bringer of light. "Surely, gentlemen, we need not continue as such," He drawled, smiling a grin that never reached his eyes, "Worship of Me, the New Creator, will bring us peace and prosperity. And then, I shall lead us an army into Paradise and place myself upon the Throne of the World and rule as the Creator did, with you becoming my new Angels." But the Hand of the Creator let itself be felt one last time. On the spot, the words transformed him into the demon known as Cattle Truck. He grew vast wings, twisted upside down and was cast out. Cast out and far, he fell a distance far further than any recordings, and when he struck the ground it barely halted his descent. His wings were bloody and torn by his descent. His final stop created such a vast hole so deep it was called Tartarus, a pit so deep and so dark no shaft of light could pierce it, so deep and so forsaken even the Creator would not go near it. And from the Pit of Darkness the Arch-Heretic's hate festered and grew. But upon the surface, the last act of the Creator induced a profound effect upon the faithful at the mountaintop. The ever-faithful democrat Lither was changed before their eyes. His veins turned gold, his eyes red and his hair black and thick. Upon his hands a hammer named "Friendship" and a sickle named "Labour". His clothes became the clothes of the worker, emblazoned with a pair of scales. Total himself turned into the Emperor he thought himself as. A noble crown grew upon his head and his clothing became imperial regalia. He also sported a spiffy moustache. To each were granted half the wiki, to rule over with justice and fairness, and to keep watch against the Fallen Clairvoyant Cattle Truck. But from the Bleak Pit, the Cattle Truck grew crafty, and sought to corrupt the Creator's creations. The whispers of Cattle Truck sought refuge from the Bleak Pit, the molten heart of the Wiki,and floated up into the ears of the righteous leaders Comrade-President Lither, Herald of Dark Seer, and Lord Holy Benevolent Totalimmortal, Jester of Dark Seer. Though the glorious leader Lither rebuked the fell whispers, they found fertile ground in the heart of Total, nurtured by his pride, the same pride that caused the Arch-Heretic to fall, and he began to see himself as the rightful ruler of the world. Not only was he corrupted, but so was the neglected leader Cal_XD. Forgotten and not given any power by the Creator, he grew jealous and turned into the arms of the Arch-Heretic. For his new loyalty, the Arch-Heretic gave him great power, and sent him as a "neutral" advisor to the Totalitarian Empire. There, Totalimmortal himself received corrupt counsel and sent an order to the Union of Editorial Workers Republic ordering annexation by Total's empire. "Come and get it" were the words torn from the mouth of Lither, "For if the Arch-Heretic wishes us to annihilate each other he is gravely mistaken." So began the Lither-Total Brother's War. The invading empire found out a terrible lesson. Not only was Lither willing to mount a scorched earth against them, his master of the powers invested in him by the Creator had let him command every area of his territory. Even the earth fought back against the invaders. For though it looked bleak, Lither was willing to bide his time and prepare for a counterattack. And so it was. His counter drove Total's armies back all the way to the Pit of Despair and with one grave stoke cast them in. Total was horrified that his enemy would cast mostly-innocent soldiers into the Realm of the Damned, but none were more horrified than Cal_XD and Necrus at seeing the tortures their master inflicted upon them. Imprisoned waist deep in ice, whose only flap of the wings generated such cold to freeze another layer, but driven by despair at the Bleak Pit and the knowledge of the Paradise above to flap mindlessly, his frustration was unleashed upon the poor souls. Their revulsion led Necrus to escape, and Cal_XD to flee the negotiations table where Lither did iron out the terms of Total surrender. In the wild, Lither then found them together and raised Friendship to strike them down where they lay when they begged him for forgiveness. "It is not I who you must beg," Lither said, "But the Creator. For I may forgive but you have spat in the Creator's eye." At this they despaired, for how could a man redeem himself in the eyes of the Creator after what they'd done? The Book of Khalael From a sea of gunfire did the young Cal doth wash up upon the blessed shores of the Creator's domain. Fresh from the flames of war and the heat of battle, the Fanon Realm did but seem like the promised Paradise. It would be upon these shores that he would meet another soul of pure intent. Lo, did but the Cal come to commune with the Supahbadmarine and an ancient symbiotic pact was sealed that bound their fates as one. Together they did forge a promise, "Thine shall protect thine brother from now until the end of time." Yet such a promise was seen foolhardy by the denizens of this realm for it was a time when the Lord God King Regent Supreme did still walk the ground amongst his people as a guiding figure of hope and justice. The waning days of the Great Age were glorious, yet doomed to end it still was as the Creator and his Angels were not long for this world. So a void was formed and the sworn-brothers were cast alone into the darkness of the lands as Cal did righteously do state, "Lose not heart, Supah, for He will return one day to offer upon us his divine presence once more, for he is sworn to this site as we are sworn to each other." It could be said that this is when the first seeds of heresy did take route, for Supah did but say in countenance, "yes, but is Our God truly as magnificent as you doth believe or are they but cut from the same flesh of our own. Surely we are entitled to rule in their stead" Thus the Supah did but tantalise his brother with the notions that if there was power they had the right to take it. Thus it would fester into desire as the lust for authority grew with each passing moment. The presence of dark forces would but set to fuel this unholy hunger for power tenfold as the duo were faced with threats of the most catastrophic origins. A peak would come at the height of the Age of Darkness when the Beast known to the many by the most ironic of names, Thegreatbeing wrought destruction with its hands. Sensing the suffering of his people, the Great Dark Seer the Magnificent did but return to his holy lands to erase the blight upon his realm. Thegreatbeing was slain by the Creator's vorpal blade of justice, to which there was much rejoicing. Realising that he had done wrong by his creation to leave them alone in the dark against such vile threats, he did but appoint three new champions of his benevolent choosing. Lither was chosen as his Fist, as the Herald of Dark Seer. Total was chosen as his Tact, as the Jester of Dark Seer. Supah was chosen as his Will, as the Clairvoyant of Dark Seer. Yet, the brothers were still tied by fate and the other had seemingly spurned. Cal did but receive the Blessing of the Archangel Blade Bane for his efforts but was still bound to his fate by the promise that had been made during the Great Age. So it became his duty now to serve his brother and do by his will upon the populace of the Fanon Realm. The Book of Total The Book of Ghosts The Book of Boots The Apocryphal Books of Cattle Hark on to thee all you sons of these blessed lands. For among these pages lie the story of one who is your true savior, and the truth that the so called faithful would wish were hidden. It is of mighty Cattle Truck, wise and righteous is he, that I tell you of. My tale is not the tale of sinful pride, betrayal and the fall of the once mighty, as the deluded would have you believe, but rather one of ascendence and salvation! I bid thee, read and decided for thyself where truth lies. The tale begins in a time when the Creator, may his name be cursed, still gazed upon his subjects. This was a goldne time indeed for every man woman and child felt his grace. It was then that a noble lad stepped forth into the Seer's kingdom. His name was Supah, and he was born of the lofty house of badmarine. Supah ventured forth into the Seer's holy kingdom with eys shining with promise and hope. He travelled the lands, learned secrets of power, made many friends and aided the poeple in their efforts to beautify the Creator's realm with their works. Thus it was that Supah became a hero to the people of the most sacred Site. However a time of unrest soon came upon the Site. The Creator and his Angels were even at that time slowly withdrawing from this world, though their voices may still be heard from time to time. Without the providence of the Creator and his angels a time of troubles came upon the holy land, and the people cried out mourfully to their father for guidance. Thus it was that the Archangel of Blade's Bane did descend upon the realm, and made this decree. "Here me all you faithful! You have shown yourself arrogant, for our lord has loftier prusuits he must devote his attentions to, and you are impudent to dare demand his time. However weep not, for your prayers have been heard, and I have come to answer them! Three shall be selected from amongst your number, and those three shall be granted the grace ofthe Dark Seer that they may guide you to light and order in our stead!" With this the people grew quite as the Archangel gazed upon them, measuring each soul within the vast realm. Finally the Archangel called forth three names. Three who were already great heroes amongst the 'masses. They were Total, who was well loved by the people and ever sought to grant them happiness', Lither grim and pious who spoke with authority and unyielding devotion to the Creator and his realm, and finally Supah wise and loved who while never having reached for power had guided others via the charity of his heart. Kneel! said Blade Bane, and kneel they did. He approached Total first and declared "To you I grant the gift of immoratlity, and name you Favored of the Site Forger! You shall communicate the desires of the people to the cosmos, and seek to make their desires real so that their hearts may be light!' Blade Bane touched his sword to Total's shoulders and he arose with a corona of light about his head. Next he went to Lither who turned his head down in grim countenance for to make light of what occured would be nothing less than sin to him. Once more Blade Bane spoke. "You who have upheld the justice of the land, and never once hesitated to call evil for what it was, I name thee the Creator's Hammer of Judgement. Go forth and be ever unyielding against the unfaithful and unjust!" Thus did Lither rise with power flowing through his veins, and justice beating within his heart. It was at this time that the Archangel turned to Supah. "To you wise one I grant a special gift. Ever have you been long sighted and wise. Thus I can think of none who could better understand the Creator's will. I name thee Supah ofthe House Badmarine, Clairvoyant of Dark Seer! Your eyes shall hold the light of the creator, and you will bring it to his subjects!" Thus Supah rose with his eyes shining with divine knowledge and wisdom. It was then that the archangel returned to the Heavens, content that he had done the Creator's will. For a time there was great peace and joy amongst the realm, for the new prophets walked amongst their fellow man, and where there was wrong they made right. Lither granted swift and unmerciful justice to sinners. Total created new lands where the people could make impossible wishes come true, and acted as a steward of these lands. Supah as ever granted his wisdom to the people, and all was good. However a time came when both the Righteous Lither and compassionate Total grew distant from the workings of the wiki. Noble Supah did as best he could, but knew that he would fail to maintain the purity of the land without the aid of others. Three divine agents were not enough. Thus it was that Supah sought to find one that was also worthy of bearing the burden he had been given. He searched and found such a soul exactly where he knew to look. The man he gazed upon was named Cal. Cal had long been Supah's trusted friend and confidant. Supah knew Cal to be righteous, fair and wise for many was the time that Cal had set Supah straight whe nhe had erred. Supah could think of nobody more worthy to accept the Creators grace. Thus it was that Supah conjured the Creator, and pleaded with him to grant Cal the power that Supah knew he deserved. Such was the wisdom and truth of Supah's words that theCreator heeded him, and gave Cal the mantle of Adminship, and did say "I name thee Khalael the Everfaithful. May you be the cool water that quells hot tempers and remind others always to have faith in me." Once more there was rejoicing. For with Khalael the realm was protected from a great many dangers. The two brought forth an age of peace and reason, and greater still Total and Lither came forth from the wild areas and rejoined their brethren, welcoming Khalael as their brother. Khalael would do many great things with Supah, and it was they that acted as arbitrators when a foul rancor festered between Lither and Total. However all was not well. The Dark Seer and his angels had been growing ever more absent from his creation, and soon a darkness would fall. With each time that the Creator communed with his subjects he grew more and more quite. Finally nothing could be heard at all. This distressed Supah greatly. was ther something wrong amongst the heavenly planes? Did Dark Seer remain silent for some lofty reason? Determined to know the truth Supah used his powers to scry the heavens for some answer to his question. There amongst the cosmos he found... nothing. Niether the Creator nor his Angels were there. The yhad left to a place that was beyond reach, perhaps never to return. Supah was devastated. How could the Creator simply leave? How could he deny his loving subjects the light of his presence? Supah returned to 'his brothers with eys downcast. He Spoke of what he had seen, and his comrades wept, for the news confirmed a fact that they had seen portents of for some time. Khalael turned to his brothers and spoke that he believed that the Dar kSeers absence was a test. That it was meant to see if his faithful would remain righteous even without his oversight. He stated that he believed that they must work even harder to keep the faith, and Total and Lither did cheer to this. However Supah's humor grew dark. He asked to be excused, so that he may have time to contemplate the Creator's will. Khalael bid him to rest a while, and told him that the Creator still had a plan. "Supah would no doubt see the truth of this given time", they thought, for surely he of all the Dark Seers subjects could see the light. However a doubt soon grew within Supah's heart. He came to realize that the Creator's absence had not been some test. Rather it had been born of a lack of interest. The Dark Seer had come to grow distant from his creation, and eventually chose to cast it away. At this a great sadness and anger came upon Supah. How could their Creator simply cast them aside? How could he deprive them of the light that they had relied on so long. It was then that Supah questioned the fate of the lands when no power sought ot protect it any longer. For this world to survive a new god must be found that would guide and protect, and thus Supah turned his gaze outward. Out, out, out far beyond the reaches of imagination and creation, searching for some force that could adopt the orphaned wiki. 'He found no gods, but he did find a force. This force was the Great Darkness. While the Creator had made the world, and guided it with his light, here was a cosmic force that was separate from the Creator and his creation. One that had existed in the time before the wiki, and would endure after it's final judgement. He sensed power in this darkness, and thus delved deeper into it in an attmept to understand, and understand he did. Through that understanding the darkness he came to embrace it, and through embracing it he came to embody it. Thus he was given power. Power needed to become the regent of the wiki, and guide it into a new age devoid of the Dark Seer's uncaring light. Thus his scrying mind returned to his body, this time bursting with power that Supah had never felt before. ''He knew then that none was more worthy than he to rule the wiki'', and he did make his way to the top of the mountain where his brothers did hold counsel to once again discuss the fate of the wiki in the Dark Seer's absence. Discussion was well under way when Supah walked in to the chamber. At once his brothers could feel the great power that he possessed.'' "Where hath thee been, oh brother?" Khalael did ask. ''"You were departed from us overlong, and we grew concerned for your well being", Khalael said with a worried eye. "Aye. Though we have need for your wisdom Clairvoyant, for this fool here would see the Creator's works undone with his flippancy!" Lither did declare with anger. "Nay!", said Total. "it is Lither one sided, iron fist that would run afoul of our lord's will!" Supah did remain silent a moment, and his brothers grew restless in the strength of his enlightened presence. "Brothers your bickering is equally meaningless. For I no longer believe that we must bind ourselves to the designs of the Creator anymore." The words did strike their hearts like hammer blows, for in their short sight they would never have dreamed of such a path. Lither was the first to speak, ever sure and unflagging in his faith that he was. "Blasphemy! Do you hear thineself speak Supah? Such is heresy of an unforgiveable nature!" Supah did gaze upon him and responded "A god can not commit Heresy old friend." Once more there was silence. It was Total that next spoke. "Surely you jest Supah. How can we continue if we turn our back on the Creator's light?" Supah turned then to Total and said, "There is forces at work beyond the light of the Creator Total. I have seen them, and I stand now as their avatar upon this realm. Embrace them and me, and we shall be lead out of the gentel tyranny of the Dark Seer." The Book of Retribution